Livin' Off The Party Scene
by pixiedust4994
Summary: Senior, Justin Godsey, along with his friend Justin Garza tend to be protective of their best friend, junior, Kara Scotts. Both boys are in the Tempe "band scene," dragging Kara along with them. John O'Callaghan & Justin Godsey FF
1. Come One, Come All

**A/N: I wrote another story. Yay!**

* * *

_Kinda sweet, kinda wild You build your fantasy's with here around open your eyes before it all falls down you know she'll never fall for you, you know she'll never tell the truth You know she'll never be the one who makes your dreams come true. You know she'll never be with you. -Kinda Sweet, Kinda Wild by The Season Premiere_

"Come on, please." He begged.

"No. Justin I don't want to go." She replied, staring at her computer screen from where she was seated in the computer chair at her white painted wooden desk in her room.

"Please Kara." He continued to beg, rising up from his seat on her full sized bed and walking up behind her.

She heard his movements and spun her wheelie chair around, sternly saying for the final time, "No."

"Why not." He whined, he really wanted her to go with him. She's never been there before and she isn't doing anything but checking her Tumblr anyhow.

She looked into his eyes and sternly defended herself, "Cause it's going to be a bunch of stoner band guys with their band sluts."

"That hurts." Justin was one of those band guys, just that he was more into making music and hanging out with his friends, than all the girls that throw themselves at musicians; not to mention that his band, My Girl Friday, was just formed a few months ago, so they really weren't well known to the public yet.

"I'm sorry, but I told you when you started going there that I wanted nothing to do with it." Kara answered, feeling herself give into the big, sweet brown eyes of her best friend.

Kara was one of those girls who was quiet and studious, no one ever expected her to become friends with the star wrestler who is a year older than her. Kara and Justin met when she was in seventh grade, him in eighth; she was sitting on the cement wall out front of their school waiting for the after school bus to come and pick her up, while Justin and two of his friends, Justin Garza and Stephen Gomez, where waiting as well. The guys noticed a group of boys along with some slutty girls around her age start to circle around her poking fun at the way she sat alone reading the assigned book, Hatchet, and the way she was constantly alone; except for the few friends her age that she did have, but weren't present at this time. The older three saw how helpless she looked against the large group, and went over to help her. Being wrestlers, Justin and Justin quickly intimidated the group by just asking what was going on. The group was scared stiff, leaving Justin with the last word, "Leave her alone." After that was said, all the little tough seventh graders skedaddled in all directions.

"You okay?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah. It happens all the time. I'm used to it." She said in her soft voice.

"You shouldn't let anyone push you around." He told her, taking a seat on the wall next to her. "I'm Justin by the way, Justin Godsey."

"Kara Kligar." She introduced herself.

"These are my friends Justin Garza and Stephen Gomez." She lifted her hand up to wave to the boys who now stood in front of her, they smiled and waved back. "So what are you doing here this late?"

"Algebra review, test tomorrow." She simply said, putting her aside.

"Fun, what grade are you in?" Godsey asked her.

"Seventh." She replied.

"Oh, cool, we're in eighth." Stephen added in. She smiled at his squeaky voice. Stephen was nearing puberty, and he hated it. His voice kept cracking and he still wasn't getting muscle; no matter how hard he tried.

"You want to hang one day?" Garza asked her. Something in the two Justin's made them feel protective of her, wanting to befriend her and watch over her from the evil of other middle schoolers; such a strong feeling for such young kids.

The question caught her off guard. "Um, I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun. We won't bite." Godsey coaxed.

"Maybe one day. I think I'd have to get to know you guys better though." She confessed her standards.

"Will do." Godsey replied. The bus pulled up and all of the kids got up and walked towards the large yellow vehicle. "This your bus?" he asked her, noticing she was following them.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"Where do you live?" Garza asked her, sitting in the seat in front of the one she chose and turning back to face her, with Stephen next to him by the window, and Godsey across the aisle from her.

"Mason Court." She said.

"That's a block over from Stevie boy." Godsey informed her with an enchanting smile.

"Why haven't we've seen you before?" Garza asked, more rhetorically.

She shrugged and shook her head once, claiming that she had no clue.

From that point Justin Godsey and Kara Kliegar somehow managed to become great friends. Neither of the three boys or Kara really know or remember how they made a strong friendship, they all just remember the first day that they finally noticed her.

"Come on, Kara, one night." He continued to beg, and she shook her head. "Please. Just this one night." He got down onto his knees so his face was just a little lower than hers; causing him to look up and her to look down into his heart melting brown eyes.

"If my reputation is ruined, I swear to god."

"What reputation." He laughed, knowing that he finally won this battle.

"Exactly." She spun her chair around to face her computer screen and scroll through her dash.

The two teens left Kara's house at six in the evening, of course Justin drove. At the place, Justin parked the car a few feet away outside of the circle of vans and cars that was already there.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this." She groaned and slowed her pace to a shuffle still following behind Justin.

"Because you love me." he turned around and walked towards her, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along.

"It's a parking lot." She observed with disgust, adding to her groans.

"An abandoned parking lot." He added with a smile, knowing that in her eyes it was even worse.

"Oh that makes it so much better." She rolled her eyes, giving up and letting Justin drag her to where they're supposed to be going.

"It's owned by 8123 management." He started to explain, hoping that she'll understand the significance and importance of this place. "And stop being so negative, just enjoy the music."

"What music?" There was none playing, and that confused her, she felt like she was missing something big.

He continued to drag her towards the circle of vehicles. "You'll see later. Come on."

The closer they got, the sooner she noticed Garza and his longtime girlfriend Taylor standing behind their van and trailer waiting for their two friends.

"Hey Justin, hey Taylor." Godsey greeted them.

"You came!" Taylor said excitedly towards Kara.

"He made me." she pointed over to Godsey on her right.

"You on your way over?" Godsey asked Garza, pointing over his shoulder towards the inside of the car circle.

"Yeah. We were waiting for you. Everyone else is already here." Taylor told the two, and all four of them started to enter into the circle.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked skeptically.

"The ceremony." Godsey again grabbed Kara's hand and led the way, following Garza and Taylor.

"Ceremony?" She was so confused, and to her the fact of a ceremony in this place was freaking creepy. She had no clue what it would be about or what would be involved.

* * *

**Comment/Review please it's new and I want to know your input! -Dom**

**PS: All my stories are on mibba too .com/155356/**


	2. Lost In Stereo

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**

* * *

The two couples made their way to their friends and band mates who were all standing together in the circle of people.

One guy with brown hair and a muscled figure holding a microphone had everyone's attention. Once the four friends took their place on the circle, he began. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming out. I'm excited to meet all of you." he happily said.

"Who's that?" Kara whispered over into Godsey's ear.

"Tim Kirch. He owns 8123." He whispered back. To Kara this didn't make sense, why didn't he just come around and introduce himself individually to the groups?

"Oh. So what are we doing?" she asked again.

"Shh. Just listen."

Tim finished up his introduction and started to pass the mic around to his left. As it travelled around the circle, everyone introduced themselves and what band they played in, or worked with. The bands that were there were This Century, A Rocket To The Moon, The Summer Set, The Maine, and of course The Season Premiere and My Girl Friday.

After all that was said Tim concluded this "ceremony" with, "Alright, I'm glad you all came out and I promise this will be the shit. Just hang in there while we finish setting up." Kara was totally confused as to what was happening next, but decided against asking her friends because they'd just tell her to wait and see.

All the bands dispersed back to their vans after everything that needed to be said was said. There was a full stage being set up, and guys running around wiring up instruments.

"Hey." Godsey and Kara waved towards their group of friends .

"Hey Kiddo." Stephen Gomez greeted her, abandoning The Summer Set for a few minutes to hang out with his friends in The Season Premiere and My Girl Friday.

"Why are you here?" Josh from My Girl Friday asked her, fully aware that she was against this place from the start.

She made a face and pointed over to Godsey, "Justin made me."

"Nice bro, you got a handle on your woman." Logan, Godsey's band mate approved with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing between us, and there will never be." Kara retorted. "We're just friends."

"Whatever you say Kara." Taylor jumped in. "I think he's gonna win you over one of these days." She added her own prediction.

"Ha ha." Kara sarcastically laughed. "I love him, but as my big brother."

The conversation ended there when the others got into their own side conversations. Kara watched the unknown boys set up the stage scene from her place in Godsey's Indian-style seated lap on the pavement. Garza and the boys of The Season Premiere left shortly because they were the first bands going to play, and they had to get set up.

Kara and Godsey rose from their seats to join the forming mosh pit in front of the stage of all the people that introduced themselves in the circle; Godsey holding her hand tight, pulling her along the whole time. Kara was more willing to stand in the mosh pit because she was supporting her good friends; in her book right now was fully acceptable, but when those three bands were done then it was time for her to go.

The two swayed side to side at some songs and danced a little to others, Godsey not once letting go of her hand. At their third to last song, Sin City, Tim followed by Logan came over to them.

"Justin, you guys are up next." Tim informed them, Kara looking over at Godsey's sweet face which was a mix of sadness for having to leave Kara in the crowd of people by herself because the rest of their friends were either performing or checking their instruments, and giddiness that she will finally see them live with a huge crowd and on an actual stage too instead of from the confines of backyards and in-store acoustics.

"Ok." Godsey replied.

"Come on J.J. let go of your whore, she'll be alright by herself. We got a gig to play!" Logan tried to seriously say but a smile and a stifled laugh was betraying him.

"Thanks Logan." Kara smiled sarcastically. Logan was the "baby" of the senior boys, and the jokester of the group too.

Godsey finally released her hand from his and followed Logan to the backstage area where the rest of the band was waiting for him and the end of The Season Premiere's final song. Kara watched her best friend walk away and a wave of awkward loneliness washed over her. This wasn't her scene unless she was glued to Justin's side. He made her feel safe and secure.

My Girl Friday entered the now empty stage. When Justin got to the microphone, his eyes locked with Kara's and he smiled his brilliant smile, causing her to react the same way. She swayed to their music, her eyes never moving away from Justin's gaze towards her. He was comforting her from his place on the stage with just the intensity and loving devotion of his eyes.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but, this isn't your scene." A male's voice noted next to her, obviously talking to her because she wasn't tightly packed in the group, more standoffish.

"You're a good guesser." She noted, her eyes never leaving Justin's.

"Thanks. I'm John by the way." He introduced herself, looking over at her; not bothering to offer his hand out to shake it because she wouldn't even look his way.

"Kara." She introduced herself informally back.

"So why are you here if you don't want to be?" John curiously asked.

"My best friend made me come." She told him simply.

"Who's she?" He wanted to know, to see if he knew her, considering there were only about fifteen girls in the lot, give or take.

"The guy singing." She responded.

John felt embarrassed. "Oh. He's not a chick."

"Nope." She popped the "p".

"He got a girlfriend?" John was trying hard to make conversation with the girl who he noticed was way out of her element and wanted to make her feel better, but she wasn't giving him the time of day.

"Nope." She stoically responded.

"Go for it." He encouraged.

"What, no." Kara understood what he thought was going on between Justin and her, and ripped her eyes away from Justin's to look at the man beside her. He was lanky with long brown hair that could pass as a mullet with a few more inches of growth, bright green-blue eyes, a killer smile, and was very tall. Just from looks, to Kara he was total eye candy. "I don't want Justin that way. He's just my friend." She defended herself for the second time that night. She really couldn't understand how people could think she was with Justin; they were as close as siblings.

"You sure." John wanted clarification.

"Positive." She assured him, looking into his deep and hypnotic eyes. John smiled back at her.

"Kara!" she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and noticed that it was Garza and Taylor who were calling her.

John followed her eyes and stated, "You should stop by our van later and hang with the girls."

"I really don't want to associate myself with band sluts." She blurted out without thinking, and totally regretted it.

John laughed. "They're not band sluts, they're Garrett and Kennedy's girlfriends and they design all our merch." He enlightened her.

Her cheeks were red from the embarrassment of her last statement. "Yeah, maybe if I'm bored I'll stop by." She nonchalantly told him.

"Kara!" she heard Garza call her again.

"I got to go." She dismissed herself, turning around and jogging over to the couple.

"Nice talking with you, Kara." John called behind her with a smile as he watched her thin frame jog away.

* * *

**Comment/Review please it's new and I want to know your input! **

**xoxo Dom**


	3. Running from Lions

**A/N: Well, finally here's chapter 3**

* * *

"Why were you talking to John?" Taylor questioned skeptically as Kara came closer to the two.

"You know him?" Kara asked back, unaware.

"Everyone here knows the guys of The Maine, they're the reason this is here." Taylor stated like it was the biggest deal in the world.

Kara questioned, "How so?"

"Their drummer, Pat, is Tim's little brother, and their band is the first one that he managed; getting him to where he is today." Taylor gossiped.

"If they're so successful, then why are they hanging out in this dump?" It didn't make sense to her.

"They're slowly getting there. They don't want to be an overnight sensation they want to work their way to the top." Taylor explained.

"Okay…"

"You don't get it Kara." She shook her head at her confused friend.

"No. I don't."

"If you hung out with us more you would." Garza mumbled, but Kara still heard it.

"Oh don't blame this on her not coming here all the time, this isn't everyone's scene. Sometimes I don't even want to be here." His eyes widened with shock. "But I come because I love you and this makes you happy, and when you're happy, I'm happy." Taylor defended Kara, then pecking Garza on his cheek to enforce the last part.

"Uck, mushy stuff." Kara turned around and walked back over to the bands van to wait for Justin.

* * *

"So what'd you think?" Justin asked coming down from his adrenaline rush.

"I think that after TSS plays, you have to take me home." She told him seriously. She's had enough; she came here to watch her friend's play, and according to her, that was enough and it was now time to go home, shower, and read.

"I don't think so." Godsey countered, crossing his arms over his chest while shaking his head, a small smirk evident on his face.

Kara couldn't believe that he wouldn't take her home. She came here, she did what he wanted, against her better judgement, and now it was his time to repay her. "Alright." She started to walk off, angry at his unfairness.

"Kara, where are you going?" He yelled after his best friend. He didn't think it was that big of a deal for her to get so upset over, he just wanted to stay an extra hour or so and hang out with his friends in the other bands.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to watch the bands perform." She reassured him. "And no I don't want you to come!" She added, yelling back as she kept walking away, enforcing the statement. As she walked away, she fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest, hang her head low, and storm off, she wanted to look calm, cool, and collected for all those bystanders who would glance her way as she passed them. Kara always wanted to make it seem like she knew what she was doing, she hated feeling vulnerable.

"What's with her?" Godsey's band mate Ryan, asked him as he stood next to Godsey, watching Kara walk away from them.

"I won't take her home." Godsey told him, still in disbelief that she could be so upset over that one little thing.

Ryan shook his head, "If you want her, you're going to have to please her and put your stubbornness aside."

"I'm not stubborn." Godsey argued. "I just want her to get to know my likes. Just like my music, Kara's really important to me." he told his close friend sincerely.

"Don't we know it." Ryan rolled his eyes. The whole group knew that Godsey had special feelings for Kara, except Kara herself; they also don't even think that he is fully aware of his feelings for her either. To them, Kara and Justin have been playing this game since the first day they met each other all those years ago, and it is now the time for them to stop and confront their feelings.

Kara kept walking until she was out of sight from her friend's vans and far past the main stage. She kept walking until she noticed a group of boys and a couple girls sitting out front their written on van in beach chairs. She confronted the group, noticing that one boy from before.

"Good to see you stopped by." The familiar face greeted her. "Where's your friend?" John asked, though he was glad to see her, and that she actually came over here, he found it weird that she didn't come with Justin glued to her side like he thought they would be, after seeing their exchanged glances before.

"Hanging out with the guys." She told him with a shrug. Kara was still standing in front of the group, who were all set up in a semicircle with their lawn chairs around a cooler and a few lanterns.

"Loner." A boy with shining blue eyes, shaggy light brown hair, and a nose ring said, earning a light backhanded smack from the petite red headed girl sitting next to him on a bench with another brown haired girl a little taller than herself.

"No." She shook her head. "Out of place, yes." Kara corrected him.

"Out of place?" A small childlike boy with long brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"This isn't really where I prefer to spend my time." She plainly told him.

"Then where is?" the childlike boy asked, putting her on the spot.

"I don't know." She hated being put on the spot, to Kara, it was worse than giving a fifteen minute explanation on an extract from some book she read. Feeling nervous, she crossed one arm around her torso, taking the elbow of her other arm stiff at her side in her hand. "Anywhere with my friends, or at home with a book." She decided to answer.

"They're your friends." He pointed out.

She was at a loss for words. "Yeah…"

The petite girl decided to add her two cents, "You look like you'd fit in." She told Kara reassuringly. "You just need to get comfortable with everyone first." She told her knowingly.

Kara was confused. How could anyone say she belonged here, when she herself knew that she was just so out of place? "Huh?"

"The way you're dressed right now says a lot about you." The red head started to explain. "If you give this place time, then you'll see you fit in. Everyone's welcoming here, so you just have to be willing." She told Kara. Kara was wearing dark denim legging skinny jeans with her traditional The Rolling Stone's brown colored band tee with traditional converse.

"You get all that just from my outfit?" She asked the girl who was giving her the advice.

"Rachael's a fashion major." The other girl next to the red head explained.

"Oh, that explains it." Kara gave in to them, deciding to agree with what they say even if it still doesn't make sense to her.

"Yeah, that's my girl." The guy with the nose ring threw his arm over her shoulder and pecked her cheek lovingly. They were obviously something more than friends.

"You wanna take a walk?" John asked her, jumping in sensing that she was feeling really awkward.

"Um, sure." Kara agreed.

John arose from his seat, coming over to Kara, and from there the two left the group behind.

"So, Lady Kara, how old are you?" John asked her once they were a few feet out of ear shot from the group.

"Seventeen." She told him.

A smile graced his face in finding some sort of common ground between them already. "That is two years younger than me." he told her.

She just nodded her head out of lack of things to say.

"Have you ever been here before?" He began. "Let me rephrase that," He tried again. "Have you ever been to any of the bands shows before?" he finally got around to asking. John was trying to get to know this mysterious girl that stood out apart from all the others here, she intrigued him. He would try anything to make her talk to him, even if he had to force it out of her.

"No." She shook her head as they kept walking away from any group of people they came across. "I mean, I go to in stores and the practices of my friend's bands, but other than that, no I haven't." Kara told him truthfully.

"Some friend you are." Kara looked at him at disbelief, he mouth agape. John smirked in return, letting her know that he was joking. She smiled in return. There was something about John that made Kara trust him.

"I don't like being surrounded by people I don't know." She started to explain herself, though the explanation to her seemed rather random. "It makes me feel uncomfortable, standing there in that pit of bodies. If you couldn't tell, I'm a shy person." John knew she was a shy girl, he was too, but he learned to get over that feeling over the years, especially with the band. Something inside him, from the moment he saw her standing there all alone and awkward, made him want to get her out of her shyness rut, and see the real Kara while was living inside this shell. He needed to see who she really was, out of pure curiosity.

"I've noticed, and I am too." He told her, turning his head to look at her on his left, as she too looked up at him.

"No you're not." She argued. "You don't seem like it."

"Well I am." He smiled at her. "You just don't know the real me. I'm in my element here so nothing can faze me." He held his head high at the latter, causing Kara to let out a light laugh.

"Lucky you."

"So what bands are your friends in?" John asked to change the subject, and to get her to speak more than him hearing his own voice.

"The Season Premiere, My Girl Friday, and The Summer Set." She simply listed off.

"Such talented fellas, and lady." John complimented them, added in the latter because of the chick on sticks in The Summer Set.

"I like them." Kara said.

The couple heard footsteps following behind them, coming closer and closer with every step they took. "John, hey!" A male's voice yelled towards John, causing the two of them to turn around in the dark area of the parking lot that they have strolled to, and came face to face with Tim. "You need to get your stuff together, you're on in twenty." Tim said, coming closer to them.

John didn't say anything to his best friend and manager. "Tim, this is Kara." He motioned to Kara who was now on his right, introducing her to Tim.

She gave him and small smirk and wave.

Tim thought he recognized her. "You were with Justin before, right?" He asked, making sure he was correct on his assumption.

"Yeah, I was." she confirmed.

"John don't go stealing other guys girlfriends, you know that isn't nice." Tim scolded John, wagging his pointer finger at him. "Especially when you work with them." He added to point out how wrong it is for them to be together.

"I'm not…" Kara started to say but Tim got the message without her needing to finish.

"Oh, sorry." Tim apologized. "It just looked like it."

Kara couldn't disagree, Godsey and she were always together and their friendship was so close that onlookers would get the feel that they were a couple. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

Tim nodded and then walked off towards the stage ahead of the two. John and Kara followed behind him.

Approaching the backstage area, John stopped walking and turned to Kara who also stopped after him. John was the first to speak, "I guess I'll see you from the stage."

"I guess you will." Kara said, giving him a smile.

"See you later, Kara." I waved, turning on his heels away from her, ignoring the feeling to lean in and give her a hug.

"Bye." She waved to him.

When John disappeared backstage, Kara turned around and started walking towards the front of the stage. "Hey!" She heard Stephen calling behind her. "What were you doing with John?" he asked.

"Talking." Was all Kara told him. He didn't need to know anything else, not like there was anything else anyway.

"Do me a favor," Stephen told her, rather than asked, "Don't get caught up in him like all the other girls. He's not what he seems to be."

"How do you know?" she countered, looking away from Stephen's stare and towards the stage where she spotted John setting up his stuff on the stage. To her John seemed different, someone she could talk to and get along with outside her usual group. She liked him, but only as a friend.

"Just trust me, okay."

She nodded her head with two fingers crossed at her side, still watching John skinny frame disappear behind the stage.

* * *

Comment/Review please!

**Love you all - Dominique **


	4. Maybe, Baby

**A/N: i suck (at updating and writing), i know**

* * *

As Kara made her way back over to My Girl Friday's van, Godsey met her half way. "Sorry for flipping on you earlier." He apologized once he was standing right in front of her.

She shook it off, "No, it's okay."

"I'll take you home now." He offered trying to gain himself brownie points back onto Kara's good side.

"It's the last set, let's stay." She insisted with a small smile that Justin always loves to see upon her face.

He looked at her confused, and then decided it was best to ask, "You sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded and then took Godsey by the hand and led him towards the stage where The Maine was almost ready to being their set.

They began their set with _If I Only Had The Heart_, followed by their Akon cover, _I Wanna Love You_. As he sang, John searched the crowd, finding Kara standing right in front of him smack dab in the middle of the pit with Godsey at her side, still holding onto her hand. She looked up at John and was met with his green eyes on hers, she felt her cheeks turn red with natural blush and butterflies quickly grow in her stomach. There was something about John that made her want to be here, stay here, fit in with the musicians who spend their evenings here. She just couldn't figure out why, though. __

As all the musicians and others who were in the pit watching The Maine play started to disperse back to their vans Godsey turned to her, finally dropping her hand and asking, "We have to go pack up, you coming?" he pointed back behind his towards their van.

Kara thought for a moment. She didn't really want to stand there awkwardly and watch the guys pack everything back up, and she secretly wanted to get away from her over-protected friend. "Um, I'll be over in a few." She decided as she saw John jump down from off of the stage out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay." Justin replied a little iffy, but let it slide at that, and then leaving to help the rest of his band pack up their instruments.

Not minutes after Justin left did Kara heard a suave familiar voice coming from behind her, "So, Lady Kara, what'd you think?" he asked.

Kara turned around, already knowing it was John who started the conversation. "Honestly?" she challenged.

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Are we that bad?"

"You have an amazing voice." She told him, purposely ignoring his question.

He didn't let her off the hook that easily. "Why thank you, but are we bad?" he asked again.

She smirked at his persistence, "What do you think?"

"I think that we're amazing and that you're going to come back next week and chill with us." He updated her to what was going through his mind at the current moment.

She crossed her arms insecurely over her chest and retorted confidently, "Oh am I?"

"You are." He confirmed.

"We'll see about that." She replied, walking past John and over to her friends to "help" them pack up their vans.

Sitting in study hall ninth period the next Friday Kara, Godsey, and Logan where sitting at their desks chatting. "What are you doing tonight?" Kara asked Justin.

"I was going to go hang at 8123, but if you want to do something, then I don't have to go, we aren't playing tonight anyway." He informed her lengthily, trying all he could to include her in his evening, even if it meant failing to keep a previous promise.

"No, no. it's fine." She assured him, waving her hand. "You don't have to change your plans for me."

He questioned, "You sure?"

"Yeah." she replied, and he looked at her, inspecting. "What?" she asked him, feeling a little jumpy at his glares.

Godsey scrutinized her, "What's with that face?"

"What face?" she asked totally unaware at the fact that she was making an expression of something other than her norm.

"The one over there." Logan joked as he pointed towards the chalkboard.

Justin ignored his childish joke. "That face." He said as he pointed at Kara, his index finger centimeters away from her nose. "Do you want to come with us tonight?" He asked her to be nice, not expecting her to say yes.

"Maybe…" she whispered out, looking down at the old linoleum floor.

He knew very well that when she got quiet and didn't look at you, that meant that she was admitting to something embarrassing. "You do!" he exclaimed. "I knew you'd like it there, you just had to give it a chance." He reminded her.

"I'm giving it a chance, okay." She told him. "I'm not fully cool with it, but I'm trying to love it, because you do." Kara added on.

"Thanks, Kar." Godsey thanked his best friend sincerely, adding, "You're the best."

"Hey, I thought I was!" Logan exclaimed, glaring daggers at Justin.

"Oh don't worry Logan, Justin always raves about how you're the best," she started to say and then stalled before releasing her closing line, "in bed." The three of them chuckled.

Logan grinned and applauded her, "And this is why I like having you around, Kara."

Justin added to Kara's joke, "Now if only he could put that skill into his guitar playing."

* * *

Comment/Review please :)

**Love you all - Dominique **


End file.
